backyard of eden
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Sampai kapan egonya akan terjebak dalam dunia altruisme yang putih?—hospital!AU.


**rating. **T

**genre. **Drama/Hurt-Comfort

**disclaimer. **Akuma no Riddle © Kouga Yun, Minakata Sunao.

**summary. **Sampai kapan egonya akan terjebak dalam dunia altruisme yang putih?—hospital!AU. Haruki/Isuke.

**warnings. **shoujo-ai, diksi aneh, botani spam (?) dan sedikit OOC Isuke-sama, mungkin?

**notes. **Selamat datang di fandom AnR lagi, _minna-san! _Entah kenapa lagi mood buat menulis Isuke lagi (dengan saya belum terbiasa menulis pribadi Isuke), dan kenapa hospital!AU? Saya punya alasan tersendiri untuk itu, intinya, fanfiksi ini murni coba-coba. Dan mungkin cerita ini tidak dilanjutkan kalau saya kehabisan bahan atau mungkin pembaca menemukan kesalahan fatal di cerita ini.

Sekian dari saya, selamat menikmati~

* * *

><p><strong>backyard of eden<strong>  
>2014 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan<p>

-o-

_01 - radix_

* * *

><p><strong>idea I. <strong>_Anaphalis javanica_

Dunia perumahsakitan adalah dunia yang berlambang putih dan warna-warna pastel; walau begitu dunia perumahsakitan adalah dunia di mana mati dan hidup hanyalah konsep bertetangga yang baik.

Begitulah pandangan sang suster kepala di bangsal Anaphalis Rumah Sakit Myoujou.

Sepatu yang ia pakai mengetuk-ngetuk bersuara memenuhi lorong. Agendanya mengenai pertemuan dengan beberapa dokter spesialis telah usai dan ia hendak kembali ke pos suster tempatnya selalu berlabuh, Anaphalis. Setiap suster yang melewatinya selalu menunduk dan berulas salam, sementaran ia hanya menyalami mereka dengan senyum kecil minim sahaja. Di dada kanannya tersemat tanda nama yang memanggilnya sebagai Inukai Isuke.

Inukai, marga yang tidak mungkin tidak dikenali di dunia putih.

Memang, ia adalah penerus berikutnya dari nama Inukai, mengingat Inukai Eisuke dan Inukai Akira adalah dua nama yang menggambarkan kebesaran saham milik _Inukai Hospital Group_. Mereka penguasa di balik kiprah rumah sakit terkenal seantero Jepang, hanya menyaingi _Hanabusa Pharmacy Association_ di jumlah pialang. Namun, dengan nama tersebut pula Inukai Isuke memandang dunia dengan bosan, memandang dunia itu sebagai lahan segala rumput hijau bernama uang.

Sang Mama-lah yang membuatnya mendera demikian; menurut Inukai Eisuke, langkah untuk menjadi suster cocok untuk Isuke belajar sebelum menjadi pemimpin rumah sakit terbesar milik keluarga Inukai. Inukai Eisuke memang dulu bekerja sebagai seorang suster terkenal, dan Isuke mengikuti langkah Mama-nya karena menganggap pekerjaan Papa sebagai dokter terlampau sulit.

Empat lantai berselang dari saat ia menaiki lift, sebelum ia akhirnya sampai ke pos tujuannya, Anaphalis.

"Suster kepala?"

"—Hmm?"

Hiruk-pikuk di pos suster seperti biasa mengalir, siang dan malam. Antara ketikan di komputer, gesekan pena dengan kertas, penunggu pasien lalu-lalang maupun bunyi tanda pasien yang membutuhkan senantiasa mengisi di lorong Anaphalis. Anaphalis ini adalah bangsal berisi kamar kelas II yang juga berdekatan dengan ruang khusus di bangsal seberangnya. Dan juga, bangsal Anaphalis merupakan bangsal di mana terdapat ruang isolasi, dan beberapa pasien yang sakit menahun, segalanya hanya kebetulan, walau untuk mengingat nama bangsal yang memiliki arti yang agak ironis.

"Kau selalu terlihat senewen."

"Itu imajinasimu saja, Suster Shutou." Isuke mendengus. Suster bersurai biru tadi menyerahkan beberapa rekam data ke atas meja, tampak ada sekitar tiga file yang telah direkap mengenai pasien di ranah lorong Anaphalis itu.

"Ini rekam data tiga pasien yang pulang hari ini. Syukurlah mereka membaik."

"Sampaikan ini ke bagian administrasi dan bagian rekam medis." Isuke menitah. "Omong-omong kalian di sana, jangan banyak obrol, Isuke tidak suka orang yang tidak kompeten ~"

Isuke memukul konter tiga kali, meminta semuanya kembali bekerja. Tertinggal di sana ia, Suzu, dan satu suster lain yang tengah mengetik beberapa surat.

Ya, Isuke memang tidak menyukai pekerjaan altruistik seperti itu, akan tetapi kemauan Mama adalah apa yang harus ia turuti.

Walau begitu, empat tahun kompetensi yang bisa Isuke anggap gemilang pun belum meluluhkan hati Mama untuk menyabut dirinya dari dunia putih. Sekeras apapun Isuke mencoba bertanya, Mama ataupun Papa-nya itu akan tersenyum seraya melayangkan seuntai kalimat;

["Mataharimu belum bersinar, Isuke."]

"_God's Hand_, ya?" imbuh Shutou Suzu yang hendak menelpon bagian administrasi. "Memang dia selalu jadi kabar menarik."

Manik kuning kecokelatan miliknya memutar.

Papa kerap menyebutkan nama _God's Hand_, dokter yang mewarnai dunia putih dengan bakat bedah kardiovaskuler. Ia bukan dokter bedah, ia adalah spesialis jantung dan pembuluh darah yang kebetulan sempurna dalam menangani beberapa pasien. Kabarnya memang, dia tidak terlalu mahal dalam hal bayaran, juga mengerjakan operasi pemasangan ring, ataupun kateterisasi, juga pelayanan yang sempurna. Papa sempat berdecak kagum dan ingin merekrutnya di salah satu Rumah Sakit milik keluarga Inukai, sementara Isuke sama sekali tidak perduli dengan ide itu.

Siapapun itu _God's Hand_, Isuke tidak akan pernah acap untuk perduli.

Sehebat apapun namanya, sekeras apapun kerjanya, atau sebesar apapun Papa dan Mama menginginkannya, Isuke tidak pernah ingin mendengar rumor demikian. Ia hanya suster, yang menginginkan uang dan bukan untuk berlama-lama di sana.

"Apa-apaan itu, panggilan yang aneh ~" Isuke mengimbuh, dirinya tidak bergerak dari formulir di mana semua obat yang harus diminum pada jam tiga sore oleh beberapa pasien tertera. "Isuke tidak suka mendengarnya."

Altruisme memang bukan nama tengahnya.

x x x

**idea II. **_Hibiscus rosa-sinensis_**  
><strong>

Isuke kerap menggunakan lift untuk pergi ke beberapa bangsal lain yang meminta bantuannya. Ia hanya melakukan hal itu selepas ia adalah suster kepala bangsal. Ia pernah menjadi asisten dokter untuk beberapa waktu, kini ia memilih untuk menjadi suster kepala bangsal. Ia harus tetap menjaga emosinya stabil atau tidak Mama akan marah padanya.

Kuar aroma profesionalistik yang ia bangun sepanjang pagi itu namun harus tergerus karena satu hal bodoh.

_BRAKK._

Beret putih yang ia kenakan mencium haribaan lantai beserta dengan sekotak pocky. Lift yang ia hendak naiki pun telah tertutup pintunya karena terjegal orang itu.

"Ah maaf, aku—buru-buru."

Isuke mendecak pelan sebelum melihat sosok yang tengah mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Surai merah urakan, dengan kemeja putih bersih dikenakan yang disambung dengan sebuah jaket berwarna kuning gading. Sekilas, tampak sama sekali tidak berharga, lagi kumuh di matanya. Sosoknya selayak remaja tanggung pada umumnya, lagi Isuke bisa mengenali bahwa umurnya bukan lagi kepala belasan, sama seperti dirinya. Sungguh, pemandangan di hadapannya tampak seperti tukang konstruksi bangunan yang kebetulan ada di sana untuk menikmati layanan semata melihat-lihat.

"Maafkan aku, suster—err—"

Suara itu membuyarkan kereta pikirannya.

"Isuke-sama untukmu, proletar ~"

"Maafkan aku, Isuke-sama."

Isuke tidak meraih tangan itu dan berdiri tanpa menoleh lagi setelah mengambil beretnya dari lantai.

"Lain kali pasang matamu, Isuke tidak suka harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang sepertimu ~"

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Isuke-sama."

Isuke tidak memandang pasien maupun siapapun yang berkunjung, tidak kurang tidak lebih.

x x x

**idea III. **_Epiphyllum anguliger_

Hari berikutnya berdaur sama untuk Inukai Isuke seraya ia menulis beberapa catatan pasien yang baru masuk bangsal Anaphalis di papan tulis di pos suster. Maniknya memutar perlahan memerhatikan seluruh suster lain bekerja di bawah pengawasannya. Isuke kini menghela nafas panjang, kakinya yang semula ia angkat kini ia turunkan, sebelum akhirnya ia duduk untuk berjalan menuju luar konter.

"Suster Shutou, panggil dr. Azuma ~" Isuke berucap. "Tampaknya pasien kamar 221 itu menderita kesalahan fungsi paru-paru lagi, ia merasa sesak. Hasil EKG tidak menandakan adanya kelainan jantung jadi Isuke harap kau mau menanganinya untuk foto toraks nanti setelah dr. Azuma datang."

"Maksudmu untuk nona Ichinose?" suster bersurai biru itu mengambil papan jalan yang ia tuliskan beberapa lembar kertas untuk rekapan rekam medik. "Baik, tapi aku minta waktu banyak; dr. Azuma agak sulit dipanggil saat jam segini."

Dokter memiliki jadwal mereka masing-masing, juga ketepatan waktu yang berbeda, serta porsi kerja yang berbeda. Di Rumah Sakit Myoujou, terkenal dokter penyakit dalam dr. Azuma Tokaku juga dokter bedah umum dr. Takechi Otoya. Waktu tengah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang, namun pasti ruangan praktek penyakit dalam masih penuh dengan pasien yang hendak berobat dan konsultasi.

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong, suster kepala." Shutou Suzu melayangkan sebuah amplop putih ke depan Isuke. "Ini dari bagian administrasi."

Isuke mendera dalam detik.

Amplop putih itu tidaklah asing baginya. Hanya satu tipe amplop yang dikeluarkan rumah sakit Myoujou untuk orang-orang tertentu, entah itu untuk undangan atau—

(—surat pemindahan posisi.)

Kemana lagi ia akan dipindahkan, poli gigi? Atau menjadi suster di meja operasi?

Isuke sekadar merutuk sebelum menyingkirkan amplop tersebut ke tempat sampah.

x x x

**idea IV. **_Aster tataricus_

Isuke hafal hari ini adalah kala terakhir ia akan ada di bangsal Anaphalis—begitu imbuh suster Shutou yang selalu berpapasan dengannya, katanya diingatkan bagian administrasi—dan kini ia menjalankan hari sebagaimana biasanya.

Sudah lama ia tidak menuju bagian farmasi untuk mengambil jatah obat yang akan diberikan ke pasien-pasien di bangsal tempatnya sekarang. Kala itu juga, ia menangkap bahwa sang farmasis yang memegang kendali dan izin di bagian farmasi rumah sakit Myoujou hadir di tempat, menjadi pelayan dan konsultan obat di konter.

Hanabusa Sumireko, penerus perusahaan farmasi terbesar seantero Jepang, _Hanabusa Pharmacy Association_, wanita muda yang kabarnya mendapat _summa_ _cum laude_ untuk gelar masternya di negeri kangguru.

"Ah, suster Inukai, jarang melihat anda di bawah sini."

"Maaf kalau aku bukan _suster dari bangsal Hibiskus _itu, Sumireko_-san_."

Nada racun Isuke disambut dengan kekeh garing sang farmasis. Mungkin pembicaraan itu hanya mereka berdua yang tahu artinya. Isuke kemudian menyebutkan nama bangsal dan mengonfirmasi obat yang harus ia ambil dari sana kepada Sumireko.

Setelah membawanya dengan troli, Isuke hendak meninggalkan ruangan dengan cepat sebelum suara Sumireko menjegalnya.

"Kudengar kau dipindah lagi ke—ruang Angio."

Senyum Isuke melebar, sejenak manik kuningnya memutar pelan. Ia tidak benci berbicara dengan Sumireko, hanya saja—

"Lalu, apa urusanmu dengan Isuke ~ ?"

(Pintu sabarnya menipis.)

x x x

**idea V.** _Crynum asiaticum_

Inukai Isuke berjalan dengan gontai ke bangsal seberang dari bangsal Anaphalis, tidak membawa apapun di tangannya. Seruan _intercom_-lah yang memanggilnya untuk meniti langkah ke lorong berliku yang selalu ramai. Ya, keramaian yang tidak disebabkan oleh pengunjung, namun intensitas ruangan-ruangan di sana menyerukan tanda carut-marut, sebut saja ICU, ICCU, ruang bedah untuk beberapa spesialisasi dan juga ruangan yang baru saja selesai digarap, ruangan Angiografi.

Isuke tahu betul ia sudah harus ke sana dan memperkenalkan diri dengan tim dokter dan tim suster di sana, tapi tentu malas menanggungnya. Walaupun ini kali pertamanya berada di bagian itu, ia sudah terlewat sering menjadi asisten dokter, dan—

[ _Apa?_ _Isuke ingin membunuh lagi? _]

"Ah, kau datang juga—tapi tindakan pemasangan ring sudah dimulai." Suster di sana menghela nafas. "Padahal saya ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan sang dokter."

Alisnya naik ketika suster berpakaian serba hijau langsung menyodorinya seragam dan papan jalan. Maniknya menyipit ke arah papan besar ruangan untuk menemukan beberapa orang yang bertugas di sana;

Dokter anestesi, suster asisten, dokter spesialis jantung dan pembuluh darah ...

"Sampai kapan kau akan di sana? Kau tidak ingin melihat ke dalam?" suster barusan menyambar dengan ketus.

Tidak ada waktu untuk mengurai napas di sana, sepertinya.

Isuke bergegas mengenakan masker dan sarung tangan, lengkap dengan seragam, sebelum melangkah masuk untuk mengintip melalui jendela kecil. Ia menemukan dua hingga tiga dokter tengah berbicara satu sama lain, juga dalam peralatan lengkap, disertai seorang suster. Tidak ada yang statis, pergerakan mereka cepat dan taktis.

"Tensi naik. Tolong _amlodipine_."

Operasi pemasangan ring bisa terbilang lebih simpel dan tidak melibatkan banyak tempat pembukaan apabila jumlah ring sedikit, akan tetapi lika-liku pembuluh darah terkadang menyulitkan pekerjaan tersebut. Isuke hanya tahu garis besarnya seperti itu.

"Dokter, ini ..."

"Tikungan lagi, eh?" dokter yang bertugas tak kehilangan konsentrasinya. "Cek sekali lagi, atau kita akan melakukan _blow_."

Isuke menatap ruangan tersebut dengan dua pandangan, datar dan kagum. Meja operasi bukanlah hal luar biasa yang pernah dilihatnya, perhatiannya tertuju pada dokter yang tengah memimpin operasi tanpa jeda dan tidak pecah emosi.

_Siapa dia?_

x x x

**idea VI. **_Lycoris albiflora_

Sejam penuh operasi berjejal penuh ketegangan itu berakhir, Isuke dititah untuk menunggu di ruang dokter. Ruangan itu tampak tidak bernyawa, tidak banyak benda di sana selain meja, lemari kecil dan kursi untuk duduk. Sepertinya, tidak banyak yang mengurusi ruangan dokter itu selayak ruangan lain di bagian Angiografi itu. Di sana ada beberapa pucuk amplop dan tumpukan koran yang tersusun rapi di atas meja sang dokter, terselip di antara buku petunjuk obat-obatan dan majalah kesehatan.

Isuke melirik untuk menemukan artikel yang tengah dicetak dengan huruf tebal di halaman terdepan.

_God's Hand dikabarkan akan membuka praktek di Rumah Sakit Myoujou._

Ah, sudah Isuke duga-duga. Dokter di meja operasi itu adalah _God's Hand _yang dielu-elukan.

Helaan napasnya semakin menggerutu.

Pasti Papa dan Mama akan menceramahinya begitu berita ini sampai ke telinga mereka bahwa Isuke adalah asisten—

"Yo,"

Suara itu. Suara yang datang bersamaan dengan derit pintu terbuka menghentikan gerutunya.

Tunggu.

Isuke kenal akan suara itu, seakan belum lama ia pernah mendengarnya.

Derap langkah semakin mendekat, dan mendahului jarak pandang Isuke. Wanita muda bersurai merah urakan, berkacamata dengan bingkai hitam berulas tipis, kini mengenakan jas putih di atas kemeja kerah putih yang dikenakannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi eh, Isuke-sama?"

* * *

><p>{ <em>Kisah mereka pun bermula<em>;  
><em>dera altruisme yang tidak dikira;<br>__alunan memori yang tereka;  
><em>_siapa kira pintu yang terkunci bisa dibuka?_ }

[next branch. _caulis_]


End file.
